


A Ryers Wedding

by beautiful_blue



Series: The Ryers Universe [6]
Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Wedding, mentions of polyamory, ryers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_blue/pseuds/beautiful_blue
Summary: Welcome to the four part ryers series. This is all about their wedding, so please enjoy if you love ryers!





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowhunter4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter4/gifts).



> I hope you guys are ready for this fic :D

Part 1

The moment the law was passed in June 2008 in which gay marriage was legal in California, Richie decided to ask Will again once more if he would marry him. 

They were sitting together on the beach when Richie took both of Will’s hands in his. They both wore matching rings on their ring fingers. Will rarely ever took his off as they were a symbol of how strong their relationship was. Ever since their year and a half apart, their bond had only gotten stronger. They looked into each others eyes, a loving expression filled Richie’s obsidian orbs. Will wasn’t quite sure what was on Richie’s mind, but something told him he was going to like it when he found out what he was thinking.

“Will Byers, would you make me the happiest man on Earth, and marry me?” Richie asked with a gentle smile on his face.

The law had just changed the day before and Will had a feeling they were going to finally go through with their plans, but he wasn’t expecting a second proposal. The first proposal had been in their bed in their crappy apartment just after they rekindled their relationship. It was romantic enough in Will’s opinion as emotions had been running high, but this, it was also very nice.

Will smiled radiantly, a look of sheer joy in his beautiful hazel eyes. He gripped Richie’s hands and nodded.

“Yes, I’ll marry you. Finally.” Will said excitedly. 

Richie pulled Will close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The warm sunshine blanketed their bodies, enveloping them in a warm embrace. 

The couple got everything ready for the following month, planning to marry each other July 12th, 2008. That was the soonest they could get everything together and ready as well as get their friends and family there.

Richie and Will busied themselves in their wedding plans, both of them nervous and excited for the big day they weren’t sure they’d ever see. The loser’s club, now living on the same street as each other in a rather private Californian coul-de-sac, had offered to help out as much as possible for preparations. 

Beverly took over the job of their wedding attire and Ben found them a venue that his company had built. Stan had worked wonders with making sure they could save at every single turn in the wedding planning. Bill made arrangements to help find the wedding guests from out of town nice places to stay as well as all their accommodations. Eddie got to work making sure everyone involved in the wedding had proper transportation and from a reliable source. Mike decided to take care of the catering for the wedding including their cake.

Having their friends helping out so much had taken a lot of stress off the couple as they knew they could trust everyone with their wedding vision. Richie had been very insistent on rainbow themes and Will wasn’t about to stop him. Even all of their friends were up for the idea.

The other loser’s decided to plan their own weddings to be different weekends of the same month. Ben and Beverly were to be married last, waiting until August for their wedding, once they knew their friends were hitched. 

Richie allowed his friends to decide which colour of the rainbow they would each represent. It didn’t take them very long to decide. Bill chose the colour red, Eddie chose green, Stan chose blue, Mike chose yellow, Ben chose green, and Beverly chose orange. 

When Will told his friends the colour scheme going on, the party of Hawkins picked out their own colour choices. Mike picked blue, Eleven picked purple, Dustin picked yellow, Lucas picked red and Max decided upon green. They didn’t have someone in the wedding party on Will’s side for orange, but it didn’t matter all that much to Will or Richie. As it was, Joyce offered to wear the colour instead much to their surprise. Will told her she didn’t have to do that.

All of their guests were encouraged to wear rainbow themed colours or just simply colours of the rainbow. Somehow Joyce had talked Hopper into wearing a midnight blue suit. It looked good on him, but it certainly seemed out of place considering he didn’t like dressing up often.

Nancy and Jonathan went with a red theme to their dress and tie selection while Holly Wheeler dressed herself in a powder pink dress that had gold straps and stopped at her knees. It went nicely with her blonde hair. Karen and Ted had gone with the blue themes, while Maggie donned a soft emerald green dress. 

Richie opted for a black suit and dress pants. He wore a white undershirt and a rainbow striped tie. Will decided for a white suit and dress pants with a black undershirt and a tie that was identical to Richie’s. They both looked handsome in their outfits. Richie kept making remarks about how ‘virginal’ Will was going to look all dressed in white. Will simply rolled his eyes at the teasing.

It was predicted to be a beautiful sunshiny day for their wedding, so having it on the beach seemed like the best option. They managed to get the wedding booked rather quickly, and decorators were ready to set up the location for them beforehand. Will and Richie decided to have various tropical flowers of all colours as decorations. It was going to be beautiful.

The night before the wedding, Will didn’t want to let Richie go to Bill and Eddie’s house. Kissing Richie’s lips, Will held Richie’s face in his hands. Richie rubbed Will’s sides, humming a little to signal he wanted to speak.

“Will, I have to go. Tomorrow’s the big day.” Richie told Will only to have a tongue slide against his bottom lip followed by teeth pulling at it, “Come on, Will… you’re killing me here.”

“I want you to stay over… we can have sex as much as you want in any position you want. I just don’t want you to go…” Will begged cutely.

“It’s tradition, though. It’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding.” Richie reminded with a grin.

“I don’t care, we’ve got nothing to worry about. We’ve gotten past all our bad luck already, so unless you’re going to go back to snorting cocaine in secret, I think we’re alright.” Will assured him.

“I think you’re just horny and you don’t want me to go.” Richie smirked a little, both hands groping at Will’s ass through his plaid PJ pants.

Will smiled a little, “Maybe I am…”

“Did you want me to send my cousin over to show you a good time?” Richie teased watching Will’s expression change to one of annoyance.

“You’re not funny.” Will told him.

“You don’t want Mike to bend you over every piece of furniture in the house on your last night of being unwed?” Richie asked as he gripped at Will’s ass lecherously. 

“Stop that…” Will blushed a bit, avoiding eye contact.

Richie eyed him for a moment, “Oh my God… you’ve thought about it before, haven’t you?”

“So what? He looks a lot like you.” Will shoved Richie before crossing his arms with a pout.

“Oh, now that’s funny. I can get him over here if you want.” Richie pulled his cellphone from his pocket, “Let me just give him a call.”

“No!” Will grabbed at Richie’s phone only for Richie to hold it away from him with a big smile on his face as his arm span was longer than Will was able to reach on his tippy toes. 

Richie snaked his arm around Will, leaning in to kiss his lips sweetly. “I’m just fucking with you.” 

“Yeah, but not in the way I like.” Will sighed.

Richie looked at him thoughtful for a moment. He could tell Will was in need of some sort of satisfaction, but he knew he had to go if he wanted to uphold the tradition of not seeing Will on the wedding day before the wedding.

“Look, I know it’s been a year since we all lived in that big house together. We all agreed to slow down our crazy sexcapades, but I could call some of the losers over if you want to have a fun night before our wedding.” Richie suggested. 

Will looked at him for a moment, contemplative. “…Well if you’re going to stay at Bill and Eddie’s house… maybe… Eddie could stay here tonight with me?” 

Richie grinned, “Damn it… and I won’t be here to watch all that beautiful love making.” 

“Please?” Will’s eyes held a hint of desperation as he spoke.

“Alright, I’ll ask them.” Richie said before sending off a text to Eddie’s phone.

“In the meantime…” Will said before pulling Richie closer, “Let’s kiss some more.”

Richie leaned in, pressing their lips together. They had grown more affectionate over time. It seemed odd to Richie’s co-workers who had lost much of the spark in their marriages. The loser’s and the party all seemed to have the same sort of spark they’d had when they started dating their significant others, so to Richie, it was normal.

“Oh… looks like he’s in.” Richie smiled looking at his text messages.

Will’s eyes lit up, “Alright, now I don’t feel so bad about sleeping without you.”

Eddie arrived in just a few minutes, walking over from his house over to Will and Richie’s. Opening the door, Richie allowed Eddie inside.

“Hey, be sure to show my fiancé a good time.” Richie said before smacking Eddie on the ass, watching him yelp.

“You asshole!” Eddie shouted as Richie laughed, heading out the door.

“You are what you eat!” Richie retorted before blowing Will a kiss on his way up the sidewalk. 

“He’s a maniac, I don’t know how you are set to marry him.” Eddie smiled a little as he closed the door, locking it up.

“I’m so nervous for tomorrow.” Will said honestly, his arms crossed against his batman t-shirt.

“It’s going to be a wonderful day. You just wait.” Eddie said gently rubbing Will’s arm, “Did you want to go to bed?”

It was only ten in the evening, and Will wasn’t close to tired. He was too anxious and wound up over the prospect of being in front of so many people. It wasn’t marrying Richie that made him nervous, it was the crowd of onlookers. “I… don’t think I’ll sleep right yet.”

“You need something relaxing… like a bubble bath.” Eddie suggested.

Will smiled at him, “Come with me?”

“Of course.” Eddie smiled as they headed upstairs.

They walked together to the large jacuzzi tub Will and Richie often bathed in together. Eddie took it upon himself to start the warm water while Will picked out some scented oils to help him relax. Lavender was the scent he poured into the hot water as it filled up.

“Do you have any alcohol?” Eddie asked suddenly.

“Yes, downstairs in the fridge.” Will nodded, “There’s some pink champagne.”

Pink champagne was something Beverly had gotten Will into. They drank it together often and it quickly became Will’s drink of choice. Richie liked it as well, so there was always a bottle around.

“I’ll go get it.” Eddie said before heading downstairs.

Will watched Eddie go and looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He was so eager to get married to Richie. There was no question in his mind whether it was what he really wanted. Richie meant everything to him.

Eddie’s footsteps could be heard climbing up the stairs before the brunette made his appearance with two long stemmed glasses and the bottle of pink champagne that Eddie had managed to uncork downstairs. 

“Are you excited for your honeymoon?” Eddie smiled knowingly as Will’s smile grew bigger at the thought.

Will watched Eddie pour them their glasses of alcohol as he thought about it. Richie had been rather secretive about their plans.

“I don’t know what Richie has planned. He won’t tell me where we’re going. He wants to surprise me.” Will told Eddie, “Do you know anything about it?”

“I might know something, but you’ll never get it out of me.” Eddie giggled before pulling his clothing off carefully.

Will decided to follow suit. He removed his PJ’s and let them reside on the ground next to Eddie’s clothing. They both climbed into the tub, each taking an end. They were both short, so sitting across from each other meant they had enough leg room. Will turned on the jets and allowed the scent of lavender fill his nostrils.

“I just hope everything goes as planned tomorrow.” Will said looking over at Eddie who was relaxed and happy across from him.

“It will, don’t even worry.” Eddie smiled encouragingly.

They talked for a while as they relaxed in the tub. It was helping calm Will down immensely. Drinking three glasses of champagne definitely helped. Before long, Will was nestled in Eddie’s arms, the two of them giggling together about embarrassing childhood stories. It felt good to spend time with one of his best friends. Mike would always be his very best friend, but Eddie was a very close second.

“So… you wanna get out of here? The water’s getting cold.” Eddie suggested.

Will carefully got up and downed the fourth and final glass of champagne before he climbed out of the tub, staggering towards his towel. Eddie got out and got himself wrapped In a towel as Will tied one around his waist. 

Eddie helped Will walk to his bedroom, holding him up by his middle. Will stumbled over his own feet and began giggling cutely. Eddie couldn’t help but smile at the sound. 

“Will, you drank way too much.” Eddie spoke with amusement.

“Yeah, but you let me do it, so it’s your fault.” Will laughed.

They got to the bedroom, and Eddie helped Will get into the bed. They both tossed their towels aside. Will wrapped his arm around Eddie, resting his head on his shoulder.

“You’re so warm…” Will commented before pressing a kiss to Eddie’s chest.

“You’re horny, aren’t you?” Eddie asked as Wills fingers gently traced Eddie’s toned muscles. 

“Maybe… Can you fuck me this time?” Will giggled.

Eddie ran his fingers through Will’s hair gently, “Well, if you want to, I’ll do my best, but I’m also pretty drunk too.” 

“Deal.” Will leaned up pressing his lips to Eddie’s.

Eddie kissed Will gently, their tongues sliding together as Eddie invaded Will’s mouth. Will rolled onto his back, Eddie lying on top of him. Will reached over to the night stand for his lubricated condoms. The moment he grabbed one, he handed it to Eddie. Opening the package, Eddie rolled the condom onto his hardness. Will lifted his knees and felt Eddie sliding into him almost immediately.

“Mmm… you’re starting to like being on top once in a while aren’t you?” Will asked, as he remembered a time when Eddie would never be anything but a bottom. 

“I have to admit, it feels really good to be in complete control like this.” Eddie grinned before he began moving his hips.

The alcohol and the feeling of Eddie rutting into his prostate was sending Will into a state of bliss. He cupped Eddie’s face, pressing their lips together. Eddie nipped at Will’s lower lip before he began moving his hips faster. Will had to hand it to him, Eddie had enough energy to keep a quick pace like that.

“Eddie! Oh my God!” Will moaned loudly. 

He gripped Eddie’s shoulders, his legs wrapping around Eddie’s hips. Eddie didn’t let up, he braced against the wall above Will’s head and kept at his pace.

“You like that?” Eddie asked, knowing full well Will was very into it.

“Oh yes! Don’t stop!” Will begged, his entire body tingling with each thrust. 

Eddie slowed his pace only to thrust twice as hard. Will began to make louder noises, his nails digging into Eddie’s back. “Oh shit! Shit! Shit!” Will moaned as he was coming close to his climax.

Biting his lower lip, Eddie forced himself not to come. It was hard as Will was peaking his arousal between his moaning and how tightly he was gripping around his cock. 

“Fuck… Come for me.” Eddie ordered as he continued to move his hip a little faster.

Will reached down, gripping his own erection moments before he came, sparing Eddie the mess.

“Oh my God…” Will groaned as he came into his hand.

Eddie thrust a few more times before releasing into the condom. He rolled off Will, lying on his back next to the panting blonde. 

“That was good… I feel so much better now…” Eddie ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m glad Richie asked me to come stay with you.” Eddie laughed softly.

Will smiled and wiped his sticky hand clean, watching as Eddie removed the condom, tossing it into the trash. Once they were cleaned off, Will rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Thanks for coming over. I think I can finally sleep after that.” Will said feeling quite relaxed.

Eddie wrapped an arm around Will as he spoke, “Good, anytime I can help you out, just give me a call.” 

“Mhmm…” Will sighed, closing his eyes peacefully.

He was lucky to have the losers club in his life, but even more, he was lucky to have Richie. Will couldn’t imagine a life without him. Before he drifted off to sleep, Will thought about the wedding once more. He was ready to be married to the love of his life.  
 


	2. The I Do's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Will's wedding ceremony finally begins. It's a beautiful day for everyone!

Part 2

When Will’s alarm clock went off, he woke up with his head resting on Eddie’s shoulder. They had cuddled most of the night. Will reached over Eddie and turned off his alarm before Eddie began rubbing his face, a soft groan escaping him.

“Morning Will.”

“Morning Eddie.” Will smiled before he looked at him thoughtfully, “This reminds me of when we all lived together in that big house.”

Eddie smiled with a nod, “It was nice while it lasted, but now that some of us are planning to start families, it’s just better we don’t carry out that lifestyle.”

Will nodded, “I haven’t told Richie yet, but… we got accepted for adoption.”

Eddie’s eyes lit up, “Really?! That’s amazing news!” 

“I’m so nervous, but I really want to be a parent.” Will said with a gentle eyes.

“You and Richie will be amazing parents.” Eddie assured him, “When are you telling him?”

“Tonight.” Will smiled.

“He’s going to lose his mind.” Eddie laughed.

Will smiled and sat up, “I guess I better shower. I can’t believe I’m getting married today…” 

“I can. I’m excited for you.” Eddie spoke in a groggy voice.

Will headed to the shower, taking their discarded towels with him, leaving Eddie to relax some more in the bed as he waited his turn for showering. Normally they’d just shower together, but they both knew it would be inappropriate on Will and Richie’s actual wedding day. 

Showering himself clean, Will felt excitement bubbling in his chest, mixed with the usual nerves one feels before a wedding ceremony. He turned off the hot water and began drying himself off. His hair was a little more grown out than before, but he’d had it shaped in a way that gave him length without looking strange on his head. 

Pulling on his dark green bath robe, he decided not to eat in his formal clothes. When he walked out of the bathroom, Eddie was on his cellphone, most likely texting Bill. 

“My turn?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, I left you some hot water too.” Will giggled.

Eddie smiled, “You’re such a good friend. I’ll be right back.”

Will watched him go before he headed downstairs to start something for breakfast. He fought every urge he had to call Richie. He knew Richie was very adamant they didn’t speak or see one another before the ceremony. It seemed weird to Will until he heard that his family had a bad history of marriages that didn’t last if the bride and groom saw each other before the wedding. His own parents, Maggie and Wentworth Tozier, were prime example. Will felt like he was being over cautious, but he didn’t say anything about it. He didn’t want to make Richie feel bad.

By the time Eddie made it downstairs in his jeans and t-shirt he’d brought with him, Will had made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and some cut up fruit. 

“Wow, you really went all out for breakfast. You didn’t have to do that.” Eddie smiled as he sat down at the table.

Will placed everything on plates in the center of the slate black table before placing cutlery and eating plates down.

“Oh, it’s no trouble. I feel like I probably can’t stomach most of it, but I better try to eat what I can.” Will laughed.

“So, do you know who you’re adopting yet?” Eddie asked Will curiously.

Will shook his head, “Not yet. I guess we will find out when we go to the appointment. It’s set for less than a week from now. The day after we are supposed to get home from where ever Richie is taking me.”

Eddie smiled at the mention of the secret honeymoon destination. Will really had no idea where they were going, and it was clearly driving him slightly nuts. 

“Don’t worry, you’re going to love it there.” Eddie assured him.

Will sighed, a small smile creeping onto his face. He loved Richie for surprising him, he just hated the parts before he knew the surprise. 

Eddie ate most of the food set out, Will only eating as much as he could fit in his ever churning stomach. Will had at least one egg, two strips of bacon and half a piece of toast with a handful of strawberries. It was enough for him.

Will got himself dressed in his suit while Eddie did the dishes. He nervously tied his rainbow coloured tie around his neck and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good. Even so, he kept turning from side to side making sure he looked over every square inch of himself.

“You look good. Don’t worry so much.” Eddie said surprising Will from the doorway.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there.” Will looked at him shocked.

Eddie laughed, “I’m small and silent.” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder, “I’m going to go get my suit on. Your friends should be here soon, yeah?”

“Yeah, Mike will be here with Dustin and Lucas soon. I’ll meet you guys at the venue?” Will asked.

“I’ll see you soon.” Eddie said before walking inside the room.

Will and Eddie hugged warmly. Eddie gently rubbed Will’s back, attempting to soothe the nervous blonde.

“It’s ok, Will. This is going to be the best day of your life. Enjoy every minute of it.” Eddie smiled 

Will smiled as they pulled away, nodding, “I will. Thank you, for everything.”

“Any time.” Eddie grinned before heading out of the house.

Will only had to wait ten minutes before Mike and the rest of the original party arrived at the house. The girls were missing, but Will knew they were at the salon with Nancy and a few other female guests. 

“I’m so nervous right now…” Will said as each of his friends pulled him in for a hug.

“You’ll be alright. We’ve got your back.” Dustin smiled.

“Yeah, and if Richie tries to make a run for it, we’ll tackle him to the ground.” Lucas teased.

Will rolled his eyes with a smile. Richie would never run out on him like that. If anyone was going to run off, it would probably be Will thanks to his nerves, and he knew it. That wasn’t going to happen though. Will wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he ever ran away from something so important. Someone so important. 

Mike smiled at him, “You look really handsome. Richie is really lucky to score such a great person for a husband.”

“Thanks, Mike.” Will smiled as they hugged each other.

“Are we all ready to get going?” Lucas asked Will.

“Yes. Let’s get going before I vomit everywhere…” Will laughed nervously.

The group made their way to the venue in Mike’s rental car. They made sure to pick up Eleven and Max before heading to the venue. They had been at the salon getting their hair done up in a rather complex looking bun. It was beautiful on both of them, and as Will could tell, Eleven loved getting herself done up. Max could take it or leave it.

An entire portion of the beach was blocked off to the rest of the public, a large area for the wedding ceremony was set up. A red rug was laid along the aisle Will and Richie were to walk up together. It was lined with colourful flowers that only seemed brighter as the sunlight hit it. Will felt gittery just looking at the set-up. It was so beautiful, and he couldn’t wait to get there with Richie despite how nervous he was. 

Will’s wedding party waited with him in the area that was designated for them. It was a large tent that was shielded from the sun and cooled with a portable air conditioner. The group sat together talking happily, each of them reflecting on their childhood much like the night before Mike’s wedding. Jonathan came the tent shortly before the ceremony was to begin.

“Hey guys, could I have some time alone with him before everything begins?” Jonathan asked.

Mike nodded, “Of course. We’ll see you up the aisle, Will.” 

Will smiled at Mike, “Bye guys.”

The group followed their paladin out of the tent as Jonathan entered. Will’s hands were wringing nervously as he looked up at his brother who was wearing his full suit and his satin red tie. 

“How are you doing?” Jonathan smiled warmly at his little brother.

“I’m so nervous…” Will said honestly, “I just want to get out there and see Richie. Then I’ll feel better.” 

Jonathan smiled and rubbed his arm, “You’re going to be ok. Nancy just talked to Richie and he’s also a little nervous. This is normal.”

“I’m glad he’s nervous too.” Will said seriously.

“If you wanna run away from this wedding, now’s the time. We can make our escape with one of the flower carts outside the room. I’m pretty sure you can fit underneath of it while I push.” Jonathan joked.

Will rolled his eyes with a smile, “I think I’m good.”

“Are you excited?” Jonathan asked.

“Yes. I’ve wanted this for a long time. I can’t even believe they’re allowing us to get married... it’s so wonderful.” Will smiled brightly.

“You deserve this chance. I know Richie loves you, he went to the upside down for you. I think that guy will follow you everywhere.” Jonathan assured him.

Will smiled at the thought, “I think so too. I know I’d follow him anywhere.” 

Jonathan smiled, and pulled Will into a hug. Jonathan and his mother were the best huggers. They made Will feel so warm, so loved when ever they embraced him. The tent opened and Will looked to see Joyce Byers entering with a warm glow on her face. Her midnight blue dress suited her well.

“Are you ready, Will?” Joyce asked.

Will nodded with a big smile on his face, “Yes. I’m so ready.” 

Joyce held out her arm to Will and Jonathan patted his back before heading out to find his seat. Will held onto Joyce’s arm, his heart ready to beat out of his chest.

“Ready for me to walk you down the aisle?” Joyce asked with a gentle smile.

“I am.” Will said before inhaling and exhaling slowly.

“Alright. Here we go.” Joyce was excited for her son as she spoke, and it showed in her dark eyes.

Will Waited around the tented off corner with his mother as the gentle piano music played, indicating the ceremony was starting. One of Richie’s friends at the radio station, Christina, had opted to play for them for free. Will closed his eyes for a moment to keep himself calm as his nerves began peaking. He knew Richie must have been walking up the aisle first with Maggie. It was how they arranged it to be. 

Trying not to think about how many people would be looking at them, Will gripped his mother’s arm gently, and opened his eyes. The two began to walk out of the tent together. Rounding the corner, Will was greeted with the overwhelming sight of all the wedding guests standing respectfully. The wedding party and Richie stood at the very end of the aisle, waiting for him. Looking at Richie was one of the only things that was keeping him from collapsing as his hands began to shake ever so slightly. 

Richie’s dark eyes were plastered to him, and he smiled warmly at his betrothed. The rainbow theme was much more beautiful than Will had anticipated as we passed by friends and family on his way up to the alter. The moment they stopped in front of Richie, Joyce placed Will’s hand in Richie’s with a smile before heading over to take her seat between Jonathan and Hopper. 

Will and Richie gripped each other’s hands, both smiling at each other with love in their eyes. It was like meeting for the first time all over again. Will had butterflies as they stood before each other. Their ordained officiant Rowland Bryce, who was someone Bill Denbrough had gotten for them, began the ceremony.

“We gather here today, in the presence of family and friends to join Richard Tozier and William Byers in matrimony. We celebrate the coming together in love of these two men. We remember that marriage is a time when growing love is made public, when two people share mutual promises. We join in our support of them as they offer themselves to each other. We celebrate their joy, their love and their expectations.” Rowland spoke in an audible voice so everyone could hear. 

Will felt like he was going to pass out, but he remained grounded, squeezing Richie’s hand as they continued to listen to the dark-haired officiant speak. They both listened as Rowland thanked the guests and specific friends and family members for their arrival and support. Will was only half listening as he heard his own heart beating quickly in his ears. 

“Richard and William, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy, with deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support and caring love.” The officiant spoke the words. 

Both Will and Richie then turned to each other, holding each others’ hands still. Their eyes met, and Richie had a hard time containing his smile, making Will struggle to contain himself as well. 

Rowland addressed Richie first, “Will you, Richard have William to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

Richie nodded, “I will.”

Rowland then turned to Will, “Will you, William have Richie to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

“I will.” Will smiled softly, still staring into Richie’s eyes.

“Now that you have declared your intentions, I invite you to share your vows with one another.” Rowland started before turning to Richie, “ Richard, repeat to William, after me, these words: Will, I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband.”  
Richie looked into Will’s perfect hazel eyes and began to speak, “I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband.”

“have and to hold from this day forward,” Rowland continued.

Richie spoke, “To have and to hold from this day forward,”

“For better, for worse;” Rowland continued.

Will listened to Richie speak, “For better, for worse;”

Rowland continued, “For richer, for poorer,”

“For richer, for poorer,” Richie’s voice remained strong despite how nervous he felt speaking the words.

“In sickness and in health,” Rowland spoke, filling the silence of the room.

Richie gripped Will’s hands as he continued, “In sickness and in health,”

“To love and to cherish ‘til death do us part.” Rowland concluded.

“To love and to cherish ‘til death do us part.” Will couldn’t help but blink away a few tears as he heard Richie conclude the vows. 

Rowland turned to Will next who struggled to remain composed, “ William, repeat to Richie, after me, these words: Richie, I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband.”

Will felt his chest flutter as he started to speak, “Richie, I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband,”

Rowland spoke, “to have and to hold from this day forward,”

Will felt a calmness surround him as he continued to speak, “to have and to hold from this day forward,”

“For better, for worse;” 

“For better, for worse;” Will said honestly.

“For richer, for poorer,” Rowland continued.

“For richer, for poorer,” Will repeated.

“In sickness and in health,” Rowland spoke.

Will smiled gently as he repeated, “In sickness and in health,”

“To love and to cherish ‘til death do us part.” Rowland concluded.

“To love and to cherish ‘til death do us part.” Will finished, watching Richie blink a few more times in attempt to hide the tears only Will could see forming.

“May we please have the rings?” Rowland looked around, only for Bill Denbrough to step forward and give them the rings with a warm smile.

Rowland looked to Richie and Will as he spoke, “These rings have no beginning and no end. They set forth the eternal nature of real love. They will represent the love and trust that Richard and William promise to each other this day.” Roland looked to Richie, “Richard, will you take this ring and place it upon William’s finger, and as you do, repeat to him, after me, these words: I give you this ring as I give you myself.”

Richie took Will’s hand, and took the ring that was made for Will’s finger as he spoke, “I give you this ring, as I give myself,”

Will watched Richie gently slip the ring on his finger. It felt so right. Will was struggling even harder to keep himself together as his hand shook, only enough for Richie to notice.

Rowland continued to speak, “With love and affection. Wear it in peace always.”

Richie smiled warmly at Will as he concluded, “With love and affection. Wear it in peace always.” 

 

Rowland held Richie’s Ring out to Will next, “Will you take this ring and place it upon Richard’s finger, and as you do, repeat to her, after me, these words: I give you this ring, as I give myself,”

Will took the ring as he spoke, “I give you this ring, as I give you myself.”

“With love and affection. Wear it in peace always.” Rowland concluded.

Will slid it onto Richie’s ring finger, noticing he too was shaking slightly, “With love and affection. Wear it in peace always.”

Rowland began to speak again, “May this be the start of a happy new life that’s full of special moments to share. May this be the first of your dreams come true and of hope that will always be there…”

Will felt a tear slipping from his eye as Richie also began to tear up some more. They were both feeling the same thing, and it felt good to see it. Will listened as Rowland continued to speak.

“May this be the start of a lifetime of trust and of caring that’s just now begun… May today be a day that you’ll always remember the day when your hearts become one…”

Will knew he would remember that day forever. It would always be one of the best days of his life, if not the best day of his life. 

Rowland looked at them once again, “Inasmuch as you Richard and you William have thus consented in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, by virtue of the authority vested in me as a Officiant and the laws of this state, I now pronounce you married.” Rowland looked at Richie with a smile, “What are you waiting for? Kiss him.”

 

Richie chuckled a bit at that and cupped Will’s face with one hand before pulling him in to press their lips together. Will kissed him back, a rush of energy passing between them at the feeling of finally being married to one another after so many years. 

“May these two find happiness in their matrimony. May they live faithfully together, may they ever remain compassionate. May their years be rich in the joys of life, and their days be long upon the earth.” Rowland concluded.

Everyone stood up and began clapping and cheering loudly. Will let out a sigh of relief. He felt like he could finally breathe.

“Let’s go get our pictures taken, my dear husband.” Richie smirked at him mischievously.

“After you, dearest husband.” Will giggled as they made their way back down the aisle together holding hands still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :D


	3. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Richie's wedding reception commences. It's a fun time for everyone.

Part 3

After getting several photos taken, the wedding party and the guests enjoyed an afternoon of finger foods for lunch that was enough to tie everyone over before the reception dinner. The beach was the perfect place for photo shoots. Everyone glowed in the sunlight, and their colourful outfits looked perfect on the sandy beach. 

“You look so beautiful.” Richie said when he and Will had a moment alone as everyone grabbed some food.

Will smiled at him, “You’re so handsome.”

“I can’t wait to take you to the airport hotel for our wedding night.” Richie muttered in Will’s ear.

Will looked at him with an amused expression, “Keep it in your pants, Mr. Tozier. We still have a dinner reception to go to.”

“I will do my best Mr. Tozier.” Richie smirked, slipping an arm around Will as they stared out at the waves together.

The reception dinner area was finally opened to the guests. It was an outdoor set-up, beneath a transparent white cloth, allowing them to see the sunset and the sky clearly, while giving them some form of shelter. Everyone found their seats that Will had carefully planned several days prior. He made sure everyone sitting together was comfortable around each other. 

Dustin had been chosen as the MC of their wedding. He wasn’t overly nervous to do it since he didn’t know most of the people there, but those he did know he was fond of. Dustin did a wonderful job of announcing everyone before the speeches. It seemed he had a natural talent for being in the spotlight. 

Mike Wheeler gave a nice speech for Will that made him tear up. It seemed his best friend had a talent for finding Will’s soft spots. Richie smiled and rubbed Will’s hand on the table, watching as Will wiped his eyes clear of tears.

The loser’s club took their time roasting Richie, much to everyone’s delight, Eddie and Stan packing the most punches. Lucas and Max said a few words, and it meant a lot to hear their kind words and light teasing. Will was happiest that Jonathan was recording everything for them. It was his job to make the wedding video.

When dinner came around, there was four choices the guests had to pick from: roast beef, chicken, fish, or vegetarian. Will and Richie both had gone with the chicken dinner. Champagne was placed at each table for everyone to share, but there was also an open bar for people to get additional drinks from. 

Everyone ate together, and it was one of the most peaceful dinner’s Will and Richie had ever been part of. All the loser’s and the party members were by their sides at the head table. Maggie, Joyce, Hopper, Jonathan and Nancy sat together. The Wheelers and Sinclair’s sat with Dustin’s family. Richie’s staff members were sitting together at a table laughing together. Everyone they knew and loved was present. It was beautiful. 

“Dustin, you’ve done an amazing job with being our MC.” Will said as they ate together.

Dustin smiled back at Will, “Thank you. I was worried I might mess up, but I’ve been lucky so far.”

“After dinner, there’s just one more thing I want you to do.” Will said to him.

“What is it?” Dustin questioned.

“I’m going to say a few words.” Will replied.

“You are?” Richie asked curiously.

“Yeah.” Will smiled, “I think you’ll be really happy about what I have to say.”

Richie smiled a bit, “You prepared something? That’s sweet… I should speak after you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to.” Will assured him.

“No, no… I want to.” Richie smiled before looking to Dustin, “I’m speaking after him.”

Will knew Richie was good at speaking publicly on the spot, but he was going to be in for a bit of a surprise when Will finished with what he had to say. Finally, dinner was finished and everyone was ready for the next part of the wedding to begin. 

Dustin walked up to the podium he had been standing at for his announcements. Picking up the microphone he looked around.

“Everyone, if we could have your attention please, Will would like to say a few words.” Dustin said before Will got up, heading over to the podium. 

Will took the mic and looked around at everyone before looking at Richie, who smiled encouragingly. 

Will spoke into the mic softly, “Not a lot of you know this, but Richie and I have been trying to start our own family for about five years now. We’ve gone to several adoption agencies, and despite the fact that we are a happy couple with more than enough money between us to support a child, we’ve been rejected several times. Most of it was on the account of being a gay couple. It’s been hard, and we’ve kept quiet about the various rejections.” 

Will looked back at Richie, exchanging sad expressions briefly. Will looked back at the crowd, taking in everyone’s reactions before he continued to speak.

“The other day, I was checking the mail while Richie was at work, and I saw another letter come in from one of the adoption agencies. I opened it, fully expecting the crushing blow of another rejection.” Will looked to Richie as he spoke, “The letter said, “Dear Mr. Byers and Mr. Tozier. We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted for adoption. We have an appointment to discuss it further with the agency.” Will smiled brightly.

Everyone in the audience was both shocked and happy for them. Joyce and Maggie held hands at the mention of having grandchildren between their sons. They both couldn’t believe it, but they were very happy for them.

Richie looked shocked, his eyes wide, a smile stretching across his face. Will knew he would be happy to hear of the good news. It seemed like a good place to announce what was to come for them.

Will continued to speak, “Richie, I’m so excited to start a family with you. You’re going to be the best father ever. I love you so much.” Will concluded before putting the mic down.

His eyes were tearing up as he made his way over to Richie who stood up, wrapping his arms around Will. Richie rubbed Will’s back, tears of his own leaking onto Will’s shoulder. He kissed Will’s neck before they leaned back enough to kiss each other’s lips. 

Richie went up to the mic next as Dustin announced him. Will wiped his eyes as he watched Richie stand before the podium looking speechless. 

“Wow… I don’t even know what I was going to say anymore… that just blew my fucking mind…” Richie said into the mic, earning a few laughs from the audience, “Will, I’m the luckiest man in the entire world. You’re going to be the best father in this situation though. Let’s be honest, I’m going to be the father that lets our kid get away with their bad habits and you’re going to be the parent that actually teaches them how to be a good person.”

Will rolled his eyes with a smile, shaking his head. Richie chuckled and looked at his husband.

“I guess some of the time I’ll be a good parent though. There’s a few things I need to teach our kid. I’m going to make sure they know that they never have to be ashamed of being themselves. I will make sure they know that no matter what people may say about them, no matter what bad words they’re called, they are beautiful. They’re going have two very proud father’s who would go to the ends of the Earth and back for them. This kid is lucky, and I can’t wait to meet them.” Richie said proudly, his eyes leaking. 

The audience applauded them, and Richie decided to speak one last thing to the audience, “Thank you everyone for coming to our wedding. Please enjoy the rest of the night, there’s a lot more fun to be had.” 

Will hugged Richie once he arrived back at their table. They embraced each other lovingly, both of them excited for their future together. Having a child was going to be a big deal, but the two of them were more than ready for it.

The first dance came not long after Will and Richie’s speeches. Richie and Will had disagreed several times about the choice of a song. Will wanted something romantic and sappy, only for Richie to be completely indecisive about every option Will brought up. It frustrated the two for days as they tried to come up with something, up until they were driving home from a dinner outing. The song on the radio made them both turn and look at each other at a stop light. They both knew it was the song they had to have for their first dance: In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel.

Will didn’t really like to dance in front of people, but a slow dance with Richie was less embarrassing than his fast dancing. Richie wrapped one arm around Will’s middle, the other hand lacing fingers with Will. Neither of them were used to people staring at them while they danced, but Richie wasn’t worried about it. Will was only mildly embarrassed of having so many onlookers. Richie seemed aware of how he was feeling, so he pressed their foreheads together, making Will close his eyes and relax a little more. 

Richie always knew how to calm Will down, even when he was only mildly uncomfortable. Will had no doubt in his mind he married the right person. Richie was perfect for him. He loved him so much. Will gently pressed his lips to Richie’s as the chorus played. Richie kissed him back gently. They looked into each others’ eyes for only a few moments before Will rested his head on Richie’s shoulder, closing his eyes as they held each other closer. 

When the next song came on, everyone else joined in, giving Will and Richie some brief privacy. Will’s face was in Richie’s neck as they continued to dance together even to the next slow song.

“Is it stupid that I’m feeling so emotional right now?“ Will asked with an embarrassed tone.

Richie chuckled softly, “No. We just got married. When we first met, we didn’t think this would ever happen for us. It’s an emotional day. A good emotional.” 

Will leaned back a little with a soft smile despite his teary eyes. Richie wanted to melt as he looked into the green rimmed brown eyes. 

“Awe, baby…” Richie kissed his forehead and gently pulled Will back against him so he could shield his face in Richie’s neck, “You’re so beautiful when you cry…”

Will laughed softly despite the tears, “Thank you. So are you.”

Richie rubbed his back gently, “Your dance with your mom is coming up shortly. You ready for that?”

“Are you ready for it with your mom?” Will questioned.

“As fucking ready as I’ll ever be dancing with my mom in front of a ton of people.” Richie laughed.

Will couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. Jonathan would be ready with the camera and he just knew it. It brought him back to his childhood days when his mom first taught him how to dance after the Mind Flayer had been purged from his body. 

Will danced with his mother to Forever Young by Rod Stewart and sure enough, Jonathan made sure Will knew he had the video camera ready. Nancy seemed amused by Jonathan’s enthusiasm. He actually enjoyed dancing with Joyce, she was feeling about the same as he was when it came to eyes being on her.

Richie had picked Unforgettable by Nat King Cole for his dance with his mother. Will was rather surprised, and clearly so was Maggie as Richie was much more energetic as he dance with his mother. He spun her around a few times and had her smiling rather brightly the entire dance. It was quite sweet to see Maggie and Richie interacting in such a way, especially since the difficulties they both had as he was growing up. Their relationship had only bloomed over the years.

Everyone was in high spirits as they became more and more inebriated over time. Maggie had a single drink, but didn’t drink anything more, she wasn’t willing to fall back into her old ways. Joyce drank a little more than she normally would have, but it only resulted in some rosy cheeks and more laughter than usual. 

Eleven and Will found themselves dancing together as Eleven had drank a few glasses of wine, making her want to dance. She was his sister, despite the fact Jim and Joyce never married, and he loved her very much. They had a lot of fun on the dance floor together much to Mike Wheeler and Richie’s surprise. 

Dustin had asked a few people that he didn’t know to dance, but eventually he approached Beverly whom he'd met on several occasions. Will was a little surprised to see them dancing together, but he knew Dustin was one of the few guys in his life who had a passion for dancing when the opportunity arose. Beverly’s baby bump was rather concealed in her dress, but Will spotted it against the satin orange fabric of her dress. 

It was an absolute joy to have all of their friends in one place. Jonathan and Nancy were dancing for quite some time and Will took a seat deciding to watch them for a bit as Richie went to get them some pink champagne. Will tensed for a moment as he saw a very drunk Steve Harrington approach Jonathan and Nancy. He expected some discomfort as he heard Steve ask if he could have a dance. Jonathan took a step back as he and Nancy seemed to have agreed without more than a glance at each other. 

Will wasn’t at all expecting Steve to wrap one arm around Jonathan’s waist before taking his hand, and clearly neither was his brother. 

Nancy couldn’t help but laugh and start filming as Jonathan looked somewhat mortified, but decided to go along with it. Will laughed as he caught his brothers eye.

“What’s so funny?” Richie asked as he sat next to Will, handing him his long stem glass.

“One o’clock.” Will nodded.

Richie’s eyes laid on Steve and Jonathan, “Ah… that’s awkward.”

Will giggled, “I haven’t seen Steve quite this drunk before… I wonder if he’s going to remember this.”

“Is Steve into guys by chance?” Richie questioned.

“I don’t think so… unless there’s something I don’t know.” Will shrugged.

“He just looks a little too happy, that’s all.” Richie commented with a laugh as Steve clung onto Jonathan to keep from falling.

Will drank his champagne with Richie, the two taking some time to relax as people approached them one by one. The night continued on before Richie and Will cut their three tier rainbow cake that had rainbow frosting on the inside. 

It tasted quite good. Will and Richie were both quite impressed. Their guests all had a piece, and there was more than enough for everyone to have a piece and then still have some left over. 

By late in the evening Mike Wheeler approached Will while Richie said goodbye to Beverly and Ben who were going to call it a night. 

“Today was a big success. I bet you feel silly for worrying so much.” Mike smiled at his best friend.

It was no secret, Will wasn’t sure how well the wedding would turn out after being planned on such short notice. Everything had gone rather smoothly, and Will couldn’t have asked for a better turn out.

“I was worried, but I had a good reason to be. I’m glad it turned out the way it did though.” Will smiled at Mike.

Will felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see who it belonged to he came face to face with Eddie who was more than a little bit drunk. He smiled at Will and rubbed his arm gently.

“Bill and I are heading out. Have a good wedding night. Get some.” Eddie said making Will giggle a bit.

“Have a good night, Eddie.” Will said happily.

Eddie leaned in and pressed his lips to Will’s briefly. 

Eddie then turned to Mike before speaking, “Have a good night, Richie.” 

“Oh, I’m not-” Mike started only to be interrupted by Eddie’s lips pressing to his in a way that could only be described as sensual.

“Hey, hey… that’s not R-Richie.” Bill pulled Eddie back from the stunned raven haired boy.

“Oh my God… I’m sorry.” Will apologized as Mike stood there looking shocked.

“Um… it’s ok.” Mike said trying to be considerate of them.

Eddie seemingly went limp only for Bill to pick him up. Looking at Will, Bill smiled at him fondly.

“Have a good night.” 

“You too, Bill.” Will smiled watching him carry the small brunette out of the reception.

Richie came over moments later. He couldn’t stop laughing as Mike seemed to be blushing over what happened. His blushing was out of embarrassment rather than anything else.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you kissed a dude.” Richie laughed at him.

“I didn’t kiss a dude, he kissed me!” Mike shoved him gently.

Richie snickered, “Still, I can’t believe your first guy kiss was Eddie Kaspbrak… just like your cousin.” Richie winked.

Mike and Will both glanced at one another quickly before Richie caught the look.

“Wait… what? You kissed Will?” Richie questioned with a shocked expression.

“Once again… he kissed me.” Mike rubbed his face, “Can we not talk about this?”

“No, we are definitely talking about this.” Richie smirked, “What happened? Did you decide to try out guys for once??

“No!” Mike grumbled.

“I was drunk during our year and a half break-up, and I tried to kiss him thinking he was you. It wasn’t a real kiss, it was just sort of a… half his mouth, half his cheek kiss before he stopped me.” Will sighed looking away.

“Oh my God… you kissed my husband.” Richie teased.

“I’m taking Eleven home now. Bye.” Mike said turning on a heel with annoyance.

Will laughed at that, enjoying how easy it was for Richie to annoy his cousin. 

“You ready to head out?” Richie asked his husband curiously, “There’s a car ready for us.”

Will smiled gently, “Yeah, let’s go to the airport hotel.”

Richie held out his arm to Will with a big smile on his face, “I can’t fucking wait.”

Heading away from the reception, Will smiled, feeling more than a little excited for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts and feelings!


	4. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Richie finally head to the hotel for their wedding night. This is the final part!

Part 4

The hotel room at the airport wasn’t your average room. It was a much fancier room with Leather couches sat in the middle of the room surrounding a beautiful black marble coffee table. A big plush king sized bed sat on a raised level of flooring surrounded by bed posts with white fabric hanging over them. It reminded Will of a blanket fort. The room was beautiful and a lot more space as it was the penthouse suite. Richie had really outdone himself on getting the room set up. There were candles everywhere just waiting to be lit along with roses of every colour placed around the room. Will noticed a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice as well. The hotel staff must have just brought it up in the last hour.

“Richie, this hotel suit is beautiful.” Will smiled as he pulled his luggage inside with Richie coming in behind him.

Richie grinned, “It is, but you’re much more beautiful.” 

Will smiled at him before placing his luggage in the corner as he headed to the bathroom to see what it looked like. He was surprised to see it was a rather big with a tub that could have fit four people if they tried. 

“Richie! This tub is amazing!” Will called out to him.

Richie poured them some champagne before carrying the long stem glasses to the bathroom. He held out a glass to Will who took it with a smile. 

“Did you want to take a bath together?” Richie asked him.

“Yeah, I’ll start the water.” Will said before placing his glass along the side of the tub.

Richie wrapped his arms around Will when he stood back up. Resting his chin on Will’s shoulder, Richie embraced him warmly. Will held Richie’s arms, enjoying the feeling of being held in his husband’s loving embrace. 

“This is the best day of my entire fucking life…” Richie whispered softly.

Will smiled, watching the water filling the tub slowly. He felt happy. Happier than he had ever felt.

“Mine too. I’m so glad we found each other.” Will said gently.

“Me too.” Richie agreed.

Richie kissed Will’s neck. Will relaxed, leaning back into Richie more. Richie continued clinging to him as the water filled up in the large tub. 

Once the water was high enough, Richie let go of Will and turned it off. Will turned to face him, pressing their lips together. Richie cupped his cheeks, kissing him slowly. Will smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

“Let’s get in.” Will said.

Richie carefully untied Will’s tie and Will decided to do the same to Richie. They slowly undressed, taking their time as their formal wear hit the floor one article of clothing at a time. When they were fully naked, Richie smiled, pulling Will closer by his hips. Will leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Get in.” Will told him.

Richie smiled and got into the tub first. Will climbed into the tub, sitting between Richie’s legs. Will leaned back into Richie, resting his head against Richie’s shoulder. 

“You’re an amazing back rest.” Will giggled.

“Thank you, my mom always told me I’d be good for something.” Richie joked dryly.

Handing Will his glass, Richie picked his glass of champagne up. The two took their time in the water together, just enjoying a mutual silence as their minds were still buzzing from thoughts of their wedding. 

“So I guess I should probably tell you where we’re going tomorrow…” Richie smirked.

“Yes. Spill.” Will said turned to straddle his lap curiously.

Richie chuckled, “Alright… I’m taking you to Bora Bora. You said you wanted to stay in one of those resorts after that ad on TV two months ago. I thought it was the best place to take you. Plus, it’s very gay friendly, so we’ll fit right in.”

Will’s eyes lit up, “Really?! Bora Bora?! Oh my God, Richie! Thank you!” Will wrapped his arms around his husband, hugging him excitedly.

“Anything for you, Will.” Richie smiled as Will peppered kisses all over his face.

After about half an hour, Will and Richie got out of the tub. Richie wrapped Will up in a towel first before he pulled one on himself. They dried themselves off on their way to the main room. 

“So, I guess this is the part where you fuck me senseless?” Will looked back at Richie with a sly smirk on his face.

Richie looked at him for a moment before grabbing his hand, pulling Will close. Will smiled at him as Richie gently wrapped his arms around Will. There was something different about Richie that evening, and Will wasn’t used to him being so patient especially concerning sex.

“I know that’s probably what you were expecting, but I had something else in mind.” Richie said sliding his fingers gently down the side of Will’s face, looking into his perfect soulful eyes.

Will looked at him a bit surprised as he spoke, “What do you mean?”

“Let me show you…” Richie hushed him before leaning in, pressing their lips together. 

Will kissed him back, their tongues touching briefly before Richie’s lips made their way down Will’s jaw slowly. Will whimpered, enjoying the feelings Richie was sending through his slender form. Richie’s arms were the only thing keeping Will from falling to the floor as his knees began to give out. The plump lips of his husband were driving him crazy as he kissed back up to Will’s lips slowly. They kissed again, Will’s tongue determined to make it’s way into Richie’s mouth, only for Richie to slowly bypass his lips as he kissed down the other side of his jaw. 

“Richie…” Will shivered, “…What are you doing?” 

Richie swiftly picking Will up bridal style and smiled at Will’s flushed cheeks as he spoke, “Making you crazy…”

Will was lowered onto the large bed. He couldn’t take his eyes off Richie as the raven haired man hovered over him, pressing their lips together once more. Will felt his body heating up as his heart beat a little faster. He was nervous, but Will couldn’t explain why. 

Richie kissed along Will’s chest slowly, deliberately. His dark eyes looked up at Will, and he smiled gently. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Richie said in a low tone; it was doing things to Will that he was too proud to admit.

“Richie, you’re beautiful too. So beautiful.” Will smiled softly.

Richie lifted Will’s left hand, glancing at the wedding ring on his finger before he placed a kiss on the back of his hand. Will watched as Richie kissed his palm next. His warm kisses were only getting him more worked up by the second. Will’s erection was pressing into Richie’s abdomen, but Richie made no comment on it. 

“I can’t wait to start a family with you.” Richie told him seriously. 

Will ran his fingers through Richie’s hair, pulling him in for another kiss. They took their time kissing one another. Their lips reluctant to part for long. 

“Come on, Richie… you’re driving me nuts here… I want you so bad.” Will breathed once their lips broke apart for air.

Richie reached for the night stand, grabbing the lubricant he’d brought up earlier. Will watched as Richie coated Will’s erection in the lube. The feeling of Richie’s hand stroking him elicited a few moans from him, but he wasn’t sure why Richie was lubing him up like that. 

“What are you doing?” Will asked in a breathy voice as Richie’s other hand cupped his balls, rubbing them carefully. 

Richie said nothing, he climbed on top of Will, straddling his hips. Will stared wide eyed with surprise as Richie carefully slid down on his erection. 

“Oh my God!” Will cried out before slapping a hand over his mouth.

Richie smiled and removed Will’s hand as he spoke, “No, I want to hear every sound you make.”

Will felt his body shaking with excitement as he placed both hands on Richie’s hips. He had to admit, he’d thought about Richie riding him before, but he never asked for it. He wasn’t sure it was something Richie would want to do with him. They’d done almost everything else, but Will found that Richie always had a way of surprising him. Richie placed his hands on Will’s chest and began moving up and down at a slow pace, sending Will deep inside of him repeatedly.

“Richie… oh my God… I can’t believe you’re doing this…” Will moaned, trying to keep his breathing under control.

“After everything we’ve been through, this surprises you?” Richie smirked a little before he leaned down, pressing their lips together.

The moment their lips broke apart, Richie moved much quicker on top of him. Will was turned into a moaning mess in an instant. He was used to Eddie riding him, sure… but not Richie. It was so much better knowing it was Richie sending him into such intense pleasure. 

“Richie! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” Will begged desperately as his entire body tingled, from his toes up to his chest. 

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t. Not until you come.” Richie promised through his heavy panting. 

Will whimpered, reaching up to grab onto the headboard of the bed. He bit his lower lip, gripping it in both hands until his knuckles turned white. 

“Oh fuck… Oh it’s coming… I’m gonna come… Yes! Yes! Richie!” Will cried out, feeling his semen push out of his body, pulling a wave a bliss over him, “Richie…”

Richie felt Will coming and slowed down before leaning down to kiss him. Will wrapped his fingers in Richie’s hair, gasping for air between kisses. Will glanced down to see Richie’s painfully hard erection.

“Richie… you didn’t come…” Will pointed out as he caught his breath.

Richie smiled at him, “I’m ok with that. I wanted you to enjoy yourself.”

“It’s your turn.” Will smiled at him before rolling beneath Richie so he was on his stomach.

“Are you sure?” Richie asked as if it was a surprising suggestion.

“Richie… most of the time we have sex and you’re inside of me… I’m very ok with this.” Will giggled a little looking over his shoulder.

Richie smiled and lubricated his erection before carefully sliding himself inside. Will felt Richie lie over him, his mouth against Will’s neck. 

“I love you so much, Will. You’re so perfect.” Richie whispered as he moved his hips slowly.

Will moaned as he felt Richie’s tongue sliding along his neck. He moved back into Richie, making Richie gasp with a bit of surprise.

“Hey, that’s cheating…” Richie smirked.

“No it’s not. Now fuck me harder. Like you normally do.” Will said before doing it again.

Richie began to lose control of himself, moving harder inside of Will thanks to Will spurring him on. Rutting his hips, Richie let his tongue trail along Will’s exposed back, kissing and sucking gently at his skin.

Will’s eyes rolled back blissfully as he loved every second of what Richie was doing. Richie groaned, breathing harder in Will’s ear.

“Fuck… I’m gonna come…” Richie warned him.

“Come in me… please.” Will begged, his over-stimulation making itself known in his shaking voice.

Richie bit his lip and moved hard into Will until suddenly he felt the wave of bliss wash over him. He came hard into Will, a low groan escaping him as he pressed his lips to Will’s shoulder.

“Fuck…” Richie muttered before he gently peppered kisses along Will’s shoulder.

“Feel better?” Will asked with a smile.

“Yes… I fucking love you.” Richie said before pulled out of Will and lying next to him.

Will giggled, cupping Richie’s face, “I fucking love you too.”

They kissed each other’s lips gently. Their mouths didn’t part for several minutes as they drank in each others bliss. When they did pull apart, Richie pulled Will close to him. 

“You’re the best husband ever, Mr. Tozier.” Richie said kissing the crown of Will’s head.

Will kissed Richie’s chest, “No, you are, Mr. Tozier.” Will giggled at that.

After the day they’d had, it was no surprise at all that they fell asleep within minutes of holding each other. It was a great way to start the rest of their lives together as a married couple. Soon, they’d be a family. Will and Richie both couldn’t wait for that to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading. Some of you have dropped off, I know the fandom is sort of dying off, but I'm sure I will see plenty of you again when IT pt2 comes out or possibly when Stranger Things is back on Netflix. Thank you all for taking this Ryers journey with me, for now, this is the end. Maybe one day I will write more, but I can't say for certain. I am working now on my original works solely, but you may hear from me again. I love you all, take care of yourselves <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts!


End file.
